Night of the Living Dummy IV: Haunted Nursery
by Gray Dunche
Summary: Months after the disappearance of her best friend, Heather, Jennifer comes across a ventriloquist dummy that resembles Heather and buys it. However, strange events begin to occur that seem to be warning Jennifer of a forthcoming danger...
1. Chapter 1: Who Goes There?

NOTE: _Night of the Living Dummy and all other Goosebumps properties are copyrighted to R.L. Stine, Scholastic, and Parachute Press. All rights are reserved to the mentioned people/enterprises listed. I am in no way associated with these people/enterprises nor is the following fanfiction being sold for profit/distribution. _

* * *

I curled up into a fetal position on my bed as I wept, the tears coating my face with the sadness that was consuming me from the inside. It was like a parasite that had grown onto me, feeding off my depressed state. It grew stronger and stronger as time went along, draining me of my stability, and only accelerated when something came along that reminded me of her.

"H...Heeeea...ther..." I choked out through my sobs as I gripped my plush bear to my chest, embracing it tightly.

It was around July when Heather, my best friend, disappeared. I had gone over to her house one evening to stay the night and when I got there, the house was deserted. Yet, oddly enough, the door was unlocked.

I was frightened but I felt compelled to investigate. This was my best friend and I had to make sure she was alright. I entered the house and warily crept upstairs to Heather's room.

When I opened the door, awe froze me completely. Heather's room was completely trashed, as if there had been a powerful struggle. There were also shards of glass all over the room from the window above her bed. I began to feel dazed when I saw the smears of blood on her sheets and then passed out as shock overtook me.

It was such a tough blow for me. I still have no idea whether she is alive or dead, which was the worst part of all.

I wiped the tears from my face quickly with my pillow as I heard a knock at my door.

"Jennifer, honey?" my mother called out from the other side of the door, "May I come in?"

I darted to the foot of my bed and sat up straight, before I replied in a calm and collected voice, "It's open."

My mother entered the room, a look of concern on her face before she disguised it with a glowing smile. I decided to put on a masquerade and forced a smile onto my face as well. However, my mother's face soon turned into a melancholy expression, letting out a sigh as she sat next to me on the bed.

"Oh Jen..." began my mother, a tone of disappointment in her voice, "Why do you always hide how you feel from me?"

My eyes began to swell with tears once more as I buried my face into my mother's shoulder.

"I'm sorry!" I cried out, feeling terrible for trying to deceive her.

My mother cuddled me closer, rocking me back and forth in her arms almost.

"No, I'm sorry," my mother tried to comfort me. "I didn't mean to make you cry like that. That was not my intention. You know that, right?"

I nodded as I returned the embrace to my mother, replying, "I know, Mom. I know you wouldn't try to hurt me. I just feel bad that I'm still not over what happened... It's been over three months now and I'm no different. I want to feel different... I don't want you to have to worry so much about me. It can't be easy for you to deal with."

My mother pulled away from our embrace as her mouth dropped open, her eyes studying mine as if she were trying to see into me.

"That's how you feel?" my mother questioned me in disbelief. "You feel like you're a burden on me?"

Hunched over, I slowly nodded my head and turned away, embarrassed.

My mother caught me by surprise when she simply let out a warm laugh and caressed my cheek, her touch soothing against my tear stained face. I turned to face my mother again as a real smile began to fill my face. It was relieving to hear that laugh, to know that my mother truly cared to help me through the rough patches in my life.

"Honey, you and Heather have been like sisters for years now," my mother informed me with a reassuring tone. "It's no wonder you're so shaken up by this. And I'm here to help you in any way I can. In fact, I'm even there when you don't need me either. Afterall, you only get one mother a lifetime so when you think about it, I'm a package deal."

Both my mother and I broke out into a hearty laugh at her comment, tears of laughter streaking down our cheeks. After we were done, we wiped our eyes and looked at each other.

My mother wrapped her arm around me as she said, "Do you want to see someone, go to some therapy sessions? It might help you get over what's happened."

I shook my head, still looking and smiling at my mom, as I said, "No, thanks, Mom. I appreciate the offer but I think that I can do without the head shrinker. Might have the opposite effect and land me in the funny farm instead… and I don't want to see those nice young men in their clean white coats."

My mother just glanced at me strangely and chuckled as she spoke, "Whatever you say, you goofball! Oh, by the way, how's your film project going for your Media Studies class?"

"Well, I have it scripted and I have a shooting schedule," I informed my mother. "I also have the shooting locations picked out and Peggy is going to be acting in it. I just need one prop now. So, tomorrow I'm going to go to that magic shop downtown to buy one of their ventriloquist dummies. Then I'll be set. I'm glad I saved up my money over the summer."

"That's good to hear," my mother commented sincerely. "You think you'll need extra money though?"

"No, I have more than enough," I told my mother.

"Well, if you're sure," my mother simply said. "Put all you got into this project, Jen. You have so much potential for filmmaking. Just remember to not let it interfere with your other school work, ok?"

"Of course not," I reassured my mother, letting out a yawn in the process. "I feel a little tired. I think I'm going to go to bed now."

My mother nodded in understanding and embraced me one last time before she stood up, ready to depart from the room.

"Goodnight Mom," I called out to my mother as she reached the door. "...and thank you again."

My mother turned to face me, a glint in her eyes as she replied, "You're welcome, honey. Remember, if you need anything at all, come to me. Good night."

With that all said, my mother exited my room, softly closing the door behind her.

I stood up, stretched out a little, and then walked over to the other side of my room. Turning off the light switch, I strolled back over to my bed, pulled back the covers, and hopped onto the mattress.

I laid my head back onto my soft and fluffy pillows and pulled the thick covers over my body as my eyes fluttered closed.

I opened my eyes hesitantly when an indistinct rustling sound traveled into my room from outside. I quickly sat up in bed, wondering where the strange noise was coming from. I studied my surroundings, watching and listening like a hawk.

All was silent once more. As I was about to let out a sigh of relief, the rustling sound made itself known once more.

However, the noise was growing louder and it sounded like there was a soft yet discomfiting voice accompanying it.

"_...Jeeenifeeer..._" the soft voice pierced into my attentive ears, sending shivers throughout my body and causing the hairs on my body to stand on end.

I could feel my blankets cling to my skin as I perspirated. The sound was coming from outside my bedroom window!

I wanted to move but I was frozen in fear. I was terrified that if I were to make a simple movement that I would be greeted by whatever possible assailant was awaiting me outside.

My eyes started scanning over my room obscured in darkness, still trying to reassure myself nothing was truly there. It had to just be my imagination getting worked up. At least I _**hoped**_ that it was only my mind playing tricks on me.

However, it turned out reality was in control afterall when my eyes caught sight of a shadowy outline appearing through my curtains!

A gasp escaped my lips while the outlined figure continued to just stand outside the window, stiff and motionless, as if he were made of wood.

From what I could make out through the curtains, this intruder was tall and brooding, waiting patiently to advance upon its' prey...

It was like he was some hitman!

I tried desperately to cry out for help but to no avail. All my lips would do is quiver, tiny whimpering sounds escaping in intervals.

A high-pitched scream finally tore its' way out of my mouth as a maniacal bellow roared out of the brooding figure while he jumped through my window, glass shards raining all around my room.


	2. Chapter 2: Phantasm

NOTE: _Night of the Living Dummy and all other Goosebumps properties are copyrighted to R.L. Stine, Scholastic, and Parachute Press. All rights are reserved to the mentioned people/enterprises listed. I am in no way associated with these people/enterprises nor is the following fanfiction being sold for profit/distribution. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I threw the covers over my head, my body quaking uncontrollably. I could hear the muffled sound of approaching footsteps, coming towards the bed...  
Coming towards me!

'_Move!_' my mind hollered at me.  
'_Jennifer! Move now! RUN AWAY!_'  
'_GET GOING! HE'S COMING!_'  
'_JENNIFER!_'

I wanted to run away, I really did. No matter what I did though, I could not regain control of my body. It was as if someone had cast a petrifying spell upon me. The footsteps kept getting closer and closer, acting as an announcement for my doomed fate.

There was only one thing I could do.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmoooooooooommmmmmmm!" I cried out as loud as possible, hoping my mother would come to my aid quickly.

It was too late though. The footsteps had stopped. There was now a labored breathing right beside me.

My heart began to jump around in my chest wildly, feeling as if it was about to burst from fright. I could feel panic fill me up, winding me up like some toy.

A hand finally reached out and firmly gripped onto my blankets, ripping them away to unveil me. I forced my eyes shut, too scared to look, and tumbled off the bed, letting out a terrified scream. Rolling up into a tight ball, I laid on the floor, a shivering wreck.

"Oh my... Jennifer!" A familiar voice called out to me in a tone of worry.

With both hands pressed against my face, I peeked through the cracks between my fingers and looked. I was shocked to see that no brooding intruder was towering over me, ready to rob me of my life.

Instead, standing beside the bed and now rushing over to me was my mother.

I nearly fainted from relief, the scare being too much for me. Kneeling down beside me, my mother placed her hands on my shoulders, caressing them in an easing manner. However, I still did not feel safe.

My eyes darted around the room quickly, double checking to make sure everything was in order. There was no broken glass scattered on the floor. The window was in one piece. There was no shadowy outline coming through my curtains either. All was still, thankfully.

It had all been a dream.

"Jennifer, what happened?" my mother inquired, despair in her eyes.

"...I had a nightmare..." I muttered aloud to myself, still trying to convince myself everything was fine. "That's all it was... just a really bad dream is all..."

My mother just stared at me, unsure of what to say. I could tell I was freaking her out. All I was doing was remaining still, as if I were catatonic, and pretending that everything was fine.

Yet, I continued to sit on the ground, motionless. My body felt very heavy. I was completely drained from what happened. All I wanted to do was try and relax, to remain immobile.

My mother placed her arms under mine and hoisted me off the floor, placing me back onto the bed. Having a seat next to me, my mother ran her fingers through my hair. I knew it was a futile attempt on her part to get me to respond, to stop me from behaving like a hollow human shell.

Generally, it worked too. I loved it when she ran her fingers through my hair. The sensation of these delicate hands brushing against each single strand felt invigorating. Knowing it was my mother always made me feel better too. It was our simple yet effective form of bonding.

"I'm sorry for scaring you like that," I caved, being sincere.

"Is there anything I can do?" my mother attentively asked. "Anything at all and I'll do it."

I shook my head in reply and stretched myself out onto the bed.

While I appreciated my mother's offer, the last thing I wanted was her to have to worry even more than she had to.

"I just want to go back to sleep." I groggily lied. "I feel so tired... That nightmare took a lot out of me."

"Alright," my mother complied.

I blushed when I suggested to my mother, "...Maybe you could tuck me in?"

"Of course," my mother replied affectionately as she picked my blankets off the floor and placed them on top of me individually.

Leaning down, my mother gave me a soft kiss that made me blush. My mother then strolled away, heading towards the door.

Once my mother left, however, a feeling of isolation overcame me. I became unnerved again.

I did not go back to sleep that night.

I spent the entire time watching that bedroom window with wide eyes, making sure my dream did not manifest.


	3. Chapter 3: A Familiar Face

NOTE: _Night of the Living Dummy and all other Goosebumps properties are copyrighted to R.L. Stine, Scholastic, and Parachute Press. All rights are reserved to the mentioned people/enterprises listed. I am in no way associated with these people/enterprises nor is the following fanfiction being sold for profit/distribution. _

* * *

I struggled to stay awake as I watched the buildings pass by in my passenger seat. It didn't help that the sky was tainted a very dark gray. Actually, when I thought about it, these sort of days were always surreal-looking.

Whenever the sky was grim in color, it seems everything else saturates in color except for the foliage. Instead, the plants and grass stood out as if highlighted.

"Yo, Ground Control to Major Jen!" Peggy called out to me from the driver's seat. "You still with us?"

I nodded a little and rested my head on the car window, adding, "...Just a little tired is all. I didn't sleep well last night."

"Take your protein pills," Peggy chuckled, not breaking her sight from driving.

Peggy was a really fantastic person to be around. She was very lively and energetic. It was very apparent from just taking one look at her. She had this shiny reddish brown hair, an adorable face, glinting blue eyes, a vibrant smile, and this creamy skin that nearly glowed.

To top it all off, she was a David Bowie freak. Peggy loved his music a lot. Sometimes I could have an entire conversation with her in quotes from David Bowie songs.

"I'm just glad today isn't a school day," I commented. "I would have been dead by now."

"Oh please!" Peggy began in a protest. "You wouldn't have been that lively!"

I stuck my tongue out at her before I asked, "How much further is it?"

Peggy looked at me like I was an impostor or something . "Ok... Who are you and what have you done with my friend? You and I go to this place all the time!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm a little disoriented," I informed her. "Since I didn't get much sleep last night, my brain is protesting and declared emancipation by shutting down, ok?"

"That's just a lie," Peggy scolded in a light-hearted manner while shaking a finger at me. "If it were, you wouldn't be able to interpret what I was saying and answer."

I rolled my eyes and uttered, "Stuff it..."

Peggy raised an eyebrow and said, "My, my, my. We got a spirited one here today. Don't worry, we're almost there. I'm still surprised that you actually want to go out of your way to buy a ventriloquist dummy just for a school project."

I let out an irritated sigh and explained, "It's not just for my class project!"

"Yikes!" Peggy apologized insincerely. "I didn't mean to step on a nerve there."

I groaned and put my hand to my head, starting to feel a pulsating ache in my forehead. Peggy shrugged and continued to drive.

This was the one downside to Peggy. While she was a great friend, she did not understand people's passions. She just couldn't comprehend how important this project was to me.

Film has always been an important part of my life. I found it a great medium to express my thoughts and ideas. It was also a fantastic way to share those ideas with others and entertain them in the process.

This particular project I was planning to make for my Media Studies class has been in the planning stages nearly forever. It's an idea that has stuck with me for a long time, ever since I was a child. It came about when I saw one of those ugly, clunky things...

…Those horrid ventriloquist dummies.

I've always hated dummies and been terrified of them. They are such strange, hideous caricatures of humans. They had exaggerated human features, these ghoulish grins… and these blank, soulless eyes.

I just could not see what was so entertaining about them. Sure, to some they may look friendly and harmless, but they aren't. It was a disguise for what they truly are. It's unsettling to see something that always looks happy when no one is like that for real.

To me, ventriloquist dummies represented manipulation because they have no life without someone controlling them. That's what I felt made them so scary. Because of this, we have to give them a life so that we can feel comfortable having them around.

But when we give them a life, we begin to lose our own existence which makes for a disturbing and ironic realization. We became the manipulated with each breath of life we put into those godawful creations.

"So, what do you plan to do with the thing after the project is over?" Peggy finally broke the awkward silence.

I shrugged my shoulders and answered, "I have no idea... All I know is that I need it. It's an intregal part to this project. Without it, we've got nothing."

"Where do you plan to keep it though?" inquired Peggy, giving me a curious look out of the corner of her eye. "I mean, you can't stand the sight of dummies at all."

"Somewhere in my room I guess," I replied a little unsure, realizing for the first time I hadn't thought about it.

Peggy let out a laugh and added, "Yeah, in your closet! You aren't going to leave it lying out in your room, I know it. If you do, you'll go crazy."

"Thanks for stating the obvious and adding nothing to this conversation," I said in a light-hearted sarcastic manner.

"You're welcome, buddy!" said Peggy in an amusingly sappy voice.

I covered my mouth, stifling my giggles. I wanted Peggy to think I was still agitated, because I was. Yet, whenever she used that voice, I broke out into a ball of laughter and couldn't contain myself. It made it seem like I was no longer upset.

Peggy turned her head some, noticing I was trying to hold back from laughing, and continued to use that sappy voice, "Oh, you like it and you know it! Don't hide it... Give into it!"

I couldn't hold it in any longer. Laughter poured out of me like water out of a faucet.

"I... hate... you...!" I choked out in between laughs.

Peggy placed a hand onto her chest and declared, "Awwwwww, that was so sweet! I hate you too, Jen."

Reaching out her hand, Peggy pinched my cheek and giggled. I let out another sigh but was grinning as I did it. It was hard to get mad at Peggy. She always had a way to subdue the anger of people.

"Hey!" exclaimed Peggy as she pointed a finger toward a building. "We're finally here because 'thar she blows!"

We pulled into the nearby lot and parked, rushing out of the vehicle quickly. Reaching the front of the store, I took a moment to study the sign.

Powell's Shop of Obscure Wonders...

I had tons of great memories of this store. To my friends and me, this place was the equivalent of kids in a candy store. It held so many great items and trinkets that you just wanted to buy the whole shop. Then again, it was probably a good thing we couldn't afford everything. If we could, it would detract from the charm this place held for us.

Whenever I looked into the front window display cases, I practically drooled. There were these elegant party masks made of porcelain, sculptures of creatures and mythological figures from different cultures all over the world, horror-themed board games, strange puzzles and toys, medieval goblets, puppets, hauntingly beautiful Victorian-style dolls, and books about occult legends.

This store didn't just receive business amongst my friends and I either. It was actually one of the most popular stores in town. The shop was usually crammed with people until closing time. Today was no exception either. Taking one glance through the transparent glass door, I could tell it was packed inside. I guess it's true what they say about the strange being a good selling point.

"So, are we going to go in or just stand on the sidewalk with idiotic looks of astonishment on our face?" Peggy chimed in, breaking my trance.

Without answering, I approached the door and opened it, waving Peggy inside.

"Why thank you, kind lady," Peggy jokingly thanked me in a very elegant and polite voice.

"Yeah, right..." I trailed off deviously. "...Kind lady..."

As I uttered this, Peggy placed her hands onto her butt, giving me a leery stare as she past through the doorway.

"Don't even think about it!" warned Peggy.

"What?" I acted innocent. "I wasn't going to do anything... much!"

As I spat out the last word, I winded up my leg and followed through with the motions of a kick, stopping inches away from actually making contact.

"You are bad," criticized Peggy, chuckling.

"You're worse," I shot back at her with a smirk on my face.

Peggy scoffed and jested, "That's not breaking news to these ears."

Finished fooling around, I followed Peggy into the shop and closed the door behind me. As soon as I stepped inside, I felt right at home.

The interior was very fitting for the shop. Luxurious red carpet, wooden pillars and structure beams, wooden paneling, stained glass windows, gothic wooden benches, extravagantly carved display cases, shelves and tables. There was even a lit fireplace near the back of the shop.

It was like the store had been transported from the 1700's!

"Hey!" called out a welcoming voice from across the shop to us. "There's two of my favorite regulars! Come on over here!"

Both Peggy and I obliged and walked over to converse with Linda, the store owner.

Linda was an amazing person. She was always so polite and glowing in personality. She was also very helpful and beautiful too. What really stood out about Linda at first glance was her beaming smile and gorgeous long blond hair. It was impossible to feel uncomfortable around her.

"How you doing, Peg and Jen?" inquired Linda, smiling brightly. "What can I do for you two today?"

I returned the smile and replied, "We're both doing pretty good today."

"Says you," joked Peggy, grinning.

Ignoring Peggy, I continued on, "I actually came by to buy one of the ventriloquist dummies for my film project that I've been bragging about for an eternity."

"Right this way," Linda said as she led both Peggy and me over to the ventriloquist dummy section of the shop. "It's about time. I was wondering when you were going to take one of my dummies off my hands. Have a look around. I'll be right back. I just need to get the new inventory and get it stocked on the shelves."

I nodded in understatement as Linda scurried off to the back room.

Peggy and I studied the rows of dummies on the shelves with disappointment. The selection available was abysmal. They either looked too goofy or too threatening. I needed one with looks that could be interpreted either way.

However, a moment later, Linda returned with a box and opened it up, pulling out a new ventriloquist dummy.

I nearly fainted from the first glimpse of this new arrival to the section.

I swear, the dummy looked exactly like Heather!


	4. Chapter 4: The Melancholy Memorial

NOTE: _Night of the Living Dummy and all other Goosebumps properties are copyrighted to R.L. Stine, Scholastic, and Parachute Press. All rights are reserved to the mentioned people/enterprises listed. I am in no way associated with these people/enterprises nor is the following fanfiction being sold for profit/distribution. _

* * *

While fixed in a gaze of awe at the newly arrived dummy, I shook Peggy's shoulder to get her attention. Peggy pushed my arm away in an agitated manner and cocked her head toward me with furrowed eyebrows.

"Will you stop shaking me?!" Peggy snapped at me. "It's the last thing you should do... unless you're intending to get on my nerves."

I simply pointed my finger at the dummy, still mesmerized, and uttered, "...That dummy looks exactly like her."

"Huh?" Peggy grunted in confusion as she glanced over at what I was entranced by.

As soon as she noticed the dummy, Peggy shared the same expression as I did. Both of us approached closer hesitantly, freaked out by this oddity that now sat on the shelf. I picked the dummy up and studied it closely. Everything about this dummy looked exactly like Heather! The straight long blond hair that ran down past the shoulders, the beaming green eyes, the slim nose with bulbous nostrils, the rosy chipmunk cheeks, the thin lips, the angelic round face, and even the vibrant white skin.

However, something unsettled me further about the dummy. Instead of the charming smile that Heather usually wore, the dummy seemed to be frowning and had a heartbroken, mournful glare within the eyes. I felt a tear roll down my face, making me want to smash the dummy into pieces.

"_How dare this thing remind me!_" I thought to myself as I felt a sullen anger overtake me, remembering that day when I saw Heather without a smile for the first and only time...

It was a couple of days before Heather disappeared, when she was staying over at my house for the night. We were in a nostalgic mood so we decided to played Toe Jam and Earl on my old Sega Genesis while snacking on popcorn. Although she was engrossed into the game, it seemed as if Heather was forcing herself to do so. From time to time, I would sneak a glimpse at her while she was paying attention to the game. The expression on her face worried me greatly.

Just like the dummy, Heather appeared to be rather dispirited, as if anticipating something was going to happen to her. After we finished playing the game, I turned to Heather and gave her a huge hug.

Heather, taken back a little, asked me, "What was that for?"

I replied back with genuine sincerity, "I'm just worried about you."

Heather broke away from the hug and had a seat on my bed, turning away from my sight.

"There's no need to worry... I'm fine, really." Heather tried to assure me.

"Oh, really?" I asked a little sternly, seeing right through her lie. "Then why do you seem so down?"

Heather sighed and turned around to tell me, "I appreciate your concern but it's really nothing to worry about. Just some things on my mind I have to sort out myself, you know? You're already doing what I want you to do. Hang out with me. That alone makes me feel better. You understand, right?"

I waited a moment before I answered, contemplating whether or not I should press her more. I finally decided that I shouldn't because that would be more intrusive than caring to her at the moment. If only I had tried to get more out of her...

I eventually said, "Yeah, I understand. I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize" Heather chimed in, putting on a smile.

Heather stood up and walked over to me, returning the hug from earlier. I welcomed the embrace, feeling at least a little satisfied to have some knowledge of what my best friend was experiencing even though I had only gotten very obscure details.

About two hours later, we decided to get some sleep. This is when my worry returned. As I laid in bed, drifting off, I noticed how Heather watched my bedroom window with hawk-like eyes, never blinking once. At that point I knew the problem was far worse than she was letting on. She was terrified of something. It even began to unnerve me, almost causing me to stay awake the whole night.

What could it have possibly been to cause Heather to become so disheartened... so haunted?

"Jennifer… are you- are you alright?" Linda's inquiry snapped me back to reality.

As I came back to my senses, I realized that my hands were around the dummy's neck, wringing it. I could feel all the customer's eyes upon me. A little shocked at myself, I glanced up at Linda. I could see the concern in her eyes, perhaps even a look of regret. Reaching out, Linda removed the dummy from my arms.

"I'm sorry for bringing this out here," Linda apologized. "I just now realized who it resembles. I'm going to go put it back into storage."

As Linda began to head toward the back room, I suddenly cried out, "Wait!"

Surprised, Linda turned around and stared at me for a moment before asking, "What is it dear?"

"I... I wa-a-ant t-to bu-u-uy i-it..." I stuttered, forcing the answer to come out.

Linda's eyes practically grew to the size of dinner plates as I said this, nearly dropping the dummy. "Are you sure about this?!" She stated more than she asked.

I nodded, now feeling like I was put on the spot like a freak on display at the circus.

"...Alright," Linda gave in reluctantly. "I'll get it wrapped up and ready to go for you."

"Thank you Linda," I spoke loudly, now feeling triumphant, as I watched her stride away.

Suddenly, as I was heading for the check-out counter, Peggy pulled me aside and almost bellowed at me, "Are you deranged?! Why do you want to buy that thing?"

Despite the fact that Peggy was angry with my decision, I nonchalantly replied, "Because it's the best dummy here. It has the exact look I had in mind. It'll be perfect for the movie!"

"Not to mention the fact it looks like Heather!" spat out Peggy. "You want it because it reminds you of Heather as well!"

"That holds no bearing to my reasons."

"Yeah right, Jen! You know you're lying! And this dummy will definitely prove your point alright. You want to know why? Because you're going to start treating it like Heather and then you'll fall into the same trap you're trying to communicate through your movie! In fact, you will _**become**_ the movie!"

I shrugged off Peggy and shot back at her, "I don't care what you say Peggy. I'm buying it, ok? You're not going to stop me from doing so. If you refuse to participate in the film because of this... I can always replace you."

Peggy stared daggers at me but I didn't care at this point in time. I was determined to get what I came here for. I walked away and went to pay for the dummy. Hearing her sigh loudly, Peggy joined me at the oak counter and whispered, "...Alright, if this is what you want to do."

I pulled out my wallet, getting my money ready as Linda packaged the dummy for me. Finished, Linda took her place at the register and placed an extravagantly wrapped box on the counter.

"Alright oh strange one, that will be 243 dollars and 80 cents," Linda proclaimed as she rang up the total on the register.

As I paid for the dummy, I heard Peggy mutter under her breath, "...I've got a bad feeling about this..."


	5. Chapter 5: Somebody's Watching Me

NOTE: _Night of the Living Dummy and all other Goosebumps properties are copyrighted to R.L. Stine, Scholastic, and Parachute Press. All rights are reserved to the mentioned people/enterprises listed. I am in no way associated with these people/enterprises nor is the following fanfiction being sold for profit/distribution. _

My mother was still at work when Peggy and I came home with the dummy. Peggy sat on my bed as I unwrapped the dummy and sat it up on the guest futon near the bedroom window. I took some of the plush animal toys from my bed and rearranged them around the dummy, figuring that it might make the human caricature less dreary looking.

"You don't really think that's going to make much difference, do you?" Peggy asked pessimistically.

I turned to her and replied, "Well, it can't hurt to try. This thing is going to be sitting in my room from now on so... might as well."  
Peggy sighed and flopped her entire body onto the bed while I finished my arrangement. Satisfied, I sat beside her.

"Why don't you just keep the thing in your closet?" inquired Peggy.

I explained, "That's not a good place for it. There's too much clunky crap in there to begin with. It'll get all banged up. Remember what happened last time when we were sorting through my video collection in there?"  
"I'd prefer not to remember getting pummeled and buried under a mountain of video tapes and other various things, thank you very much," Peggy replied, suppressing some laughter. "Man, what a nightmare. In fact, I think I still have some welt marks from that incident."

"Well, then there you go!" I declared.

I sat down next to Peggy and asked her, "You remember what scenes we're shooting tomorrow, right?"

Peggy gave me a thumbs up in reply. I patted her on the shoulder in approval.

"Good girl," I said as I smiled deviantly.

Peggy raised her eyebrow in suspicion at me, giving me a fierce stare.

"Ok, what are you up to you little imp!" said Peggy with a tone of warning in her voice.

"Who, me?" I innocently played in an exaggerated manner.

Peggy's face was still frozen in a skeptical expression, replying, "Ok, I'm not buying that."

I let out a maniacal cackle and flopped onto her body. Peggy let out a rush of breath, getting the wind knocked out of her as I laid on her. I reached for her feet and ripped off her shoes. Peggy began to put up a struggle, pulling at my arms, legs, and hair.

"No, no, no!" she begged, "Don't you do it!"

I ignored her pleading and started tickling her feet relentlessly. It didn't take long for her to run out of breath from laughing so hard. Peggy kicked and clawed but I would not cease. Eventually, Peggy received an adrenaline rush from all the tickling, giving her the advantage as she pushed me off. I landed with a thud onto the floor, letting out a groan.

Peggy hopped off the bed and hovered over my face, sneering with pleasure, "My turn!"

Before I could react, Peggy went for my ribs. I flailed around as she paid me back. I managed to gain some momentum and started tickling her back. We were soon reduced to rolling around on the floor, scrambling over each other. As I was about to start tickling her again, Peggy's face froze into place as she stared at my bedroom window.

Still a little giddy, I asked, "Peggy, what's wrong?"

Peggy remained silent and stood up, pacing slowly towards my bedroom window in a near hypnotized state. My exuberance was quickly replaced with distress, knowing something just wasn't right.

"Peggy...?" I called out, cowardice in my voice.

Peggy cocked her head toward me and whispered in alarm, "There's someone outside the window watching us."


	6. Chapter 6: Fear is Here

NOTE: _Night of the Living Dummy and all other Goosebumps properties are copyrighted to R.L. Stine, Scholastic, and Parachute Press. All rights are reserved to the mentioned people/enterprises listed. I am in no way associated with these people/enterprises nor is the following fanfiction being sold for profit/distribution. _

* * *

A gasp escaped my lips, the events of last night jolting through my mind.

_ 'But that was a dream!'_ I thought, trying to rationalize the situation.

_'It couldn't be... could it?!'_

"Peggy?" I began, fear evident in my speech, "You're not pulling my leg, are you?"

"I swear I'm not," Peggy assured me, slightly frightened herself.

I reluctantly stood up and moved toward the window. In my mind, I kept hearing ominous music that announced the danger possibly lurking. I tried to calm myself but uneasiness took complete hold of me. I just didn't want to believe someone was really outside the window watching us.

As I reached the window, I took in a deep breath before I took a gaze outside. No one was in sight. It was completely deserted outside. I let out a sigh of relief and gave Peggy a playful shove.

"Don't scare me like that again," I brushed it off as I let out a giggle. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Peggy stared me straight in the eye and said, "I wasn't joking at all. I'm dead serious, I saw someone out there."

"Then how come there was no one out there then?" I pressed at Peggy.

She rolled her eyes as she replied, "Because you took your sweet time to look. You probably just didn't want to even see it."

I just brushed it off again with a nervous laugh, knowing she was right. I didn't want to acknowledge what was out there at all, especially after last night.

"Believe me," she continued, "If I wanted to scare you, I would just do this!"

She quickly ran her hands up my back and let out a horrifying shriek. I jumped and reacted by grabbing a stuffed animal and whacking Peggy across the face with it like a whip. Peggy spun in a circle for a second and fell to the ground, letting out a moan of pain. I put my hands to my mouth, shocked at what I did.

"Oh my God..." were the first words that escaped my lips. "Peggy, I'm so sorry."

I helped Peggy onto her feet and laid her on the bed. I cringed at the welt mark forming on her left cheek. It was so red, it appeared as if it was radiating.

"Just lay here," I told her, "I'll be back."

I dashed downstairs to the kitchen and prepared an ice pack and wrapped it in in a wet wash cloth. I returned to my room and placed the compress on Peggy's face.

"Now just put pressure on it, ok?" I instructed to Peggy.

She glared at me with beady eyes and muttered out, "Thanks for the shiner. Remind me to give you one for Christmas."

"I'm really sorry Peggy," I apologized again, "I seriously didn't mean to do that."

"It's ok," she replied, sitting up, "Just next time, don't swing like you're teeing off. My head isn't a golfball."

I covered my mouth as I felt myself crack a smile. It was an inappropriate time to laugh. Peggy noticed and flicked my forehead.

She waved her index finger as if to shame me and cried out jokingly, "Bad Jennifer! That mouth covering bit fools no one!"

I gave her a hug and then patted her shoulder to offer my condolences. She bowed her head in acceptance, saying, "Thank you kindly, you nut."

"You're welcome," I declared.

A little while later, Peggy headed home for the evening, leaving me all alone. My mom wouldn't be home for a little while longer so the only company I had was... that dummy. I glanced over at it but turned away quickly. I couldn't look at the thing at all. I felt so uncomfortable being in the same room as it.

'_It isn't Heather_,

_It isn't Heather_,

_It isn't Heather_,

_It isn't Heather_,' my thoughts repeated several times.

However, that didn't stop the sweat drops from trickling down my forehead. I was very nervous, in the same room as my worst fear in the guise of my best friend. I restrained by hands by sitting on them, feeling the urge to grab the dummy and throw it out the window. By taking no action, I was helpless and felt as if I was going to burst if I didn't do something to relieve the discomfort.

I couldn't help it any longer. I had to do something, anything. I opened my mouth and out escaped a question that freaked me out, "So... are you comfortable?"

My mouth hung open, in dismay with myself. Had I just addressed a question to a dummy?!

'_What am I saying?!_' my mind howled, '_It's a dummy! That's all! Just stop it Jen! Stop it! Just relax..._'

I giggled at myself, groaning out light heartedly, "I'm going insane... How splendid. A situation that calls for celebration."

Using that as my method of escape, I stood and crept to my door. As I left the room, I kept reminding myself, '_Don't look at the dummy, don't look at the dummy_.'

However, fear got the better of me and I ended up gazing at the creepy caricature of Heather. I gasped and slammed the door shut immediately. I started hyperventilating as I leaned on the wall, trying to catch my breath. I swear that its' eyes moved, that the dummy's eyes had followed me.

"It's in your mind," I told myself, "It's all in your head Jen. It's just fear getting the better of you and nothing more."

My head was pounding at this point. The few minutes I had been alone with that thing proved to be too much as it was. How was I going to handle having it in my room from now on?

Knowing I had to settle down, I stumbled into the bathroom as my head pounded. I closed the door behind me and hastily turned on the cold tap on the sink and splashed water on my face. The freezing liquid made me shiver but it felt wonderful on my face. I was surprised to see that no steam or smoke was rising from my face as I did this.

I closed my eyes and began to inhale and exhale in a therapeutic method. I could feel the intensity dissipating vastly. I let out a sigh of relief and sat upon the edge of the bathtub, my eyes still closed. I switched off the lights and continued to do my inhaling and exhaling.

However, my newfound comfort was quickly swept away as I heard loud clunking sounds lurch up the stairs outside the bathroom. My eyes shot open wide, focused on the crevice underneath the doorway. I was frozen in awe once more. In futile attempts, I tried to convince myself it was my imagination, the after effects of my panic attack.

The footsteps still approached though, accompanied by a shadow slowly appearing under the doorway. I closed my eyes and covered my ears, blocking out the source entirely. It just had to be my imagination. There was no other rational explanation.

"This isn't happening, this isn't happening," I whispered to myself frightened, rhythmic chant.

"Jennifer?" A voice called out from outside the door, followed by footsteps. It was Mom.

I uncovered my ears, opened my eyes, and dashed out of the bathroom. I was so ecstatic to see I was right. Mom looked at me oddly as she walked up the steps.

"Jennifer," my mother began, "Is something wrong? You look very peaked..."

I shook my head and just replied, "No, I just had a little attack of the alone at night willies is all."

"Good thing I came home to save you then," Mom jested.

'_A good thing indeed_,' my mind shot back.

"Anyway," my mother continued on, "I brought home pizza for dinner so come on down and get something to eat, ok?"

I nodded and said, "Sure thing, just give me a moment."

I wandered back into my room and laughed at myself once more. I was nearly tempted to break out singing "Crazy" by Patsy Cline at that moment just to humor my quickly forming lunacy.

But then I noticed something very strange. The dummy was no longer sitting on the futon. My eyes darted around, trying to place the horrid creation. There it was, underneath the futon now, with several plush dolls covering it up. It was so surreal. The expression on its face was that of someone who was frightened.

It's as if the dummy was trying to hide from something...


	7. Chapter 7: Into the Void

NOTE: _Night of the Living Dummy and all other Goosebumps properties are copyrighted to R.L. Stine, Scholastic, and Parachute Press. All rights are reserved to the mentioned people/enterprises listed. I am in no way associated with these people/enterprises nor is the following fanfiction being sold for profit/distribution. _

* * *

Right after I had finished eating supper with my mother, I headed straight for bed. I really just wanted to escape from the day already. Hopefully tonight would hold a decent dream at the very least.

'_Yeah, and Peggy will stop loving David Bowie by the morning_,' shot back my mind quite sarcastically.

Then I imagined what it would be like if Peggy really had stopped being a David Bowie fan. I shook it off as the idea was rather creepy. Definitely wouldn't be the person I knew, that's for sure. Then I just ceased all thoughts. If I wanted to drift off to sleep, I needed to just shut myself down entirely. I laid in bed motionless for a couple of hours.

Finally, the boredom kicked in to full effect, making me drowsy enough to nod out. It was always a struggle to get to bed these days. Probably due to all the nightmares I had been having as of late.

"Vicious cycle, isn't it?" a sweet but sorrowful voice suddenly greeted out of the blue.

Oh boy... I must have been really losing it this time. When I sat up in bed, I saw Heather on the futon across the room, her legs crossed. Her head was cast to the side, staring out the window as if keeping guard. This unsettled me greatly. Not only was I dreaming my best friend was sitting before me but she was staring out that window. It seemed as if my bedroom window had truly become an omen.

At first, I wanted to wake up because I didn't want to experience another fiasco like last night. But even if this really wasn't happening, I realized this dream was a warning... it was trying to help me. Deciding to take advantage of the opportunity, I quickly dashed to Heather's side and tried to stare right into her eyes. However, she would not break her concentration from the window. To me, this said all there was. I really should have taken Peggy seriously earlier.

"What's out there Heather?" I asked her desperately. "What do you see? Please! Tell me..."

She finally turned her gaze to me and tried to smile but failed. "...Someone is waiting out there for you. I don't know why but he wants you. He's had sights on you for a while too…"

The possibilities filled my mind similar to a tidal wave. Was this a kidnapper, murderer, rapist, or worse?! The last option made me cringe. Worse... The things too terrible to fathom so they are just tossed aside in one small word to make it easier to dismiss, so you didn't have to contemplate them.

Trying to get back to the matter at hand before I was lost in my thoughts, I demanded, "_**Who**_ is _**he**_?! Where did _**he**_ take you? You _**have**_ to tell me and now!"

A tear ran down Heather's cheek and she shook her head, replying, "I _**can't**_ tell you though. He's watching us, even now... He might even be in the room with us as we speak! So I have to be careful with what I say. I don't mean to be so cryptic bu..."

"Damnit Heather!" I cried out in anger, shaking her by the shoulders. "Will you just tell me?! If we're in danger, then I need to know what is going on!"

Heather only began to cry harder and smacked away my hands. I winced in pain as she did, rubbing my hands afterwards. It had really hurt, as if she had taken a wooden yardstick to my knuckles. She wrapped her arms around herself and cradled back and forth on the bottoms of her feet. I felt terrible for the way I reacted.

"Heather, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings but..." I trailed off a moment, in need to gather my momentum together once again. "...I have to know as much as I can so that I will be able to save us _**both**_!"

She reached over and patted my hand, letting me know she held no grudge against my behavior just now. "I can't tell you much like I said but... but stay away from the windows. It's my job to watch them. I'll do my best to look out for you. And... and watch the dummy. If it has moved from the window, then leave. Get out of the house quickly! Just run for it, escape!"

Chills were crawling throughout my body as the words left her mouth. This unnamed threat must have been far more terrifying than I could imagine. The fact that Heather was so wrapped in a blanket of terror that she could hardly release any details... Heather was never that way. It took a lot to intimidate her. Worry only grew in me by this point. What she had to say next didn't help either.

"But don't trust in me either... Afterall, _**they **_made sure I ended up here, and for a reason. It's only a matter of time before I fall away..."

I backed away from Heather and stared at her dumbfounded. This really was proving to be too much at once... and this had only been the tip of the iceberg.

'_I can't trust my best friend anymore?!_' my mind raced wildly, beginning to panic. '_And there is a __'__they__'__ involved?! Who are they?!_'

I was actually glad Heather hadn't told me everything at once. It proved just too much to take, with the little I knew. Then my blood turned completely cold when she cried out, "_**He's HERE!**_"

At that moment, I heard my doorknob turn and then a loud creak. Practically being equivalent to a statue, I struggled against myself to turn around. My body didn't want me to see but I couldn't help but look. If I was to be helpless, I at least wanted to get a glance at the face of my tormentor. But I didn't even receive that much satisfaction.

Nothing was in the frame of the door at all... but I could sense a presence slowly filling the room. Creeping around right in front of me but I had no idea where it was exactly, nor what it looked like. Never could there be anything more unsettling than that, ever.

Then a high pitched scream pierced my ears, the source coming from behind me.

'_Oh no!_' my mind cried out. '_Heather!_'

When I looked back to the futon, Heather was gone. That horrid dummy caricature of her had returned to greet me with its presence. Frustrated, I let out a scream expressive of so many different emotions; Fear, sadness, anger, hate.

That was soon changed though when something reached out from under the futon and grabbed my legs. My scream was singled down to one of terror. I kicked and struggled with all my might but whatever had a hold on me would not let up. In fact, I was quickly being dragged under, about to be met with total darkness.

The only detail I could make out before I was pulled into the pitch black completely was the hands and attire of my attacker. The clothes were very formal, a black dress suit. I was pretty sure I saw a red bow tie too. The hands were thick and wooden, painted with a flesh coloring. It was a dummy?!

The empty void didn't last long. Soon it was filled up by many of the scary human caricatures. All of their faces were twisted into expressions of terror and sorrow... and they were crying. These dummies were weeping right before my eyes! I could hear every single voice that escaped their horrid mouths too.

_Save me...!_

_Can't you help me?! Please, help me!_

_I don't want to stay here anymore..._

_I'd rather die! Please, put me out of my misery._

_I need to go home! Why can't I go home?!_

_Where am I?! Tell me where I am!_

_Let me out of heeeeeeeere!_

I covered my ears, the cries of agony driving me insane. But it did nothing. The laments only grew louder and louder, echoing in my head. Then I could feel their hands clasping a hold all over my body. They pulled at me, yanking me in many different directions.

"STOP IIIIIIIT! PLEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSEEEE!" howled out from my mouth, not being able to stomach much more of this terrible purgatory.

As soon as I had bellowed that out, I was thankfully granted the opportunity to open my eyes and escape the madness. It took a moment for my surroundings to come into focus but when they did, I found that I was on the cold wooden floors of my room. But something else felt chilly against my arm too.

I gasped and hopped off the ground when I saw the dummy was sitting atop my arm. It hit the floor with a loud clunk while I was busy trying to regain my breath. Gazing down upon that godawful thing, I truly knew there was no freedom to be had for me anymore. Reality and my dreams were working against me, gaining up on both sides. It would only be a matter of time before...

"Take it easy Jennifer before you lose your head," I tried to soothe myself with some rational thought. "You're just making a bigger deal of this than you really should. Your mind is only playing tricks on you. Just relax and get yourself together. You have filming to do today, so get to work."

My words offered very little solace or comfort. Nothing could hide or disguise the fact things were becoming very grim... and it was only bound to get worse.


	8. Chapter 8: In the Mouth of Curiosity

NOTE: _Night of the Living Dummy and all other Goosebumps properties are copyrighted to R.L. Stine, Scholastic, and Parachute Press. All rights are reserved to the mentioned people/enterprises listed. I am in no way associated with these people/enterprises nor is the following fanfiction being sold for profit/distribution. _

* * *

It was only a little past noon but I had already gone through 5 cups of coffee by this point. Even though I slept last night, it was more draining than it was rejuvenating for obvious reasons. There was still a whole day of filming left to do as well. I had to do what I could to keep my eyelids from closing. I just couldn't afford to take a raincheck on getting the footage, otherwise I'd fall behind and never get the film project in on time.

Watching the clock attentively, I awaited Peggy's arrival. She was already a half hour late by this point and not even a phone call. I was getting rather impatient and decided to give her a call myself to find out what the hold up was. There was no answer. Sighing, I simply hung up the phone and plopped back down onto my bed.

I continued to hold my gaze on the clock as I had nothing else to do. In all honesty, it was the only thing keeping me awake since I was in anticipation to get the ball rolling on this project. After a while, my fingers started tapping in rhythm to the clicking of the minute and second hands. Then I felt my eyelids drape downward as I...

"Hey Jen!" Peggy called out as she burst through my bedroom door, saving me from drifting off into sleep.

Staring at her with very drowsy eyes, I asked her irritably, "What took you so long?"

Peggy walked over to me and ignored my question, hitting me with a rather mocking comment in return, "Aren't we just a ball of sunshine..."

I practically stared daggers at her in reply. Oh, if looks could kill, she would have hit the floor within a millisecond of me laying my eyes on her. But this was reality and no such thing happened thankfully. Otherwise I'd be out of another friend, and my actress for my short film. But I did wish that Peggy knew when to lay off every now and then.

"Unless you want me to get real cranky real quick, then I suggest you back off right now," I warned her with some venom in my words.

Biting on her lip, Peggy apologized under her breath, "...Sorry..."

I gave her a bit of a scowl and demanded this time, "I ask you again, where _**were**_ you?"

"Well, thanks to your little shiner you gave me yesterday with that stuffed animal," Peggy began to explain, a little agitated herself now, "I had to spend all morning trying to cover it up with makeup so it didn't show up on camera. I also wanted to make sure it looked natural instead of an obvious cover up, thus why I was late. Kapeesh?"

I wanted to retaliate but I bit my tongue instead. If we got into an argument now, then I might as well kiss filming anything at all out the window. I got off the bed and gathered up my camcorder and tripod, doing my best to resist the urge to exchange words. I then marched out of my bedroom, motioning for Peggy to follow.

"Don't forget to bring the dummy," were the only words I said to her.

In my mind, that was my punishment for her. Let her have the responsibility of lugging that ugly, heavy thing around.

* * *

"Ok, now what am I suppose to be doing again Spielberg?" asked Peggy with some sarcasm.

At this point in time, I was ready to strangle Peggy. We had been at the local park for nearly two hours now and had not made much progress. Ever since we arrived, she was having a hard time keeping her composure. She would always just break out into laughter at the most awkward and inconvenient times. I had already gone through an hour of footage, most of it bloopers and flubs.

To say I was extremely frustrated would be an understatement. The evidence to prove this was my grip on the camera. It was so tight that you could hear the plastic squeaking, wanting to give away under all the pressure.

No longer hiding my aggravation, I snapped at her, "You know what you're supposed to do. You're supposed to walk along, notice the dummy, pick it up, look at it, get creeped out and drop it. Then you continue walking along and turn around to see it is suddenly missing. Now do it, and do it right! I've wasted enough footage already and want something I can use! And I don't want to hear anymore snippy comments either, otherwise you're going to see a side of me you've never seen and never _**want **_to see ever again. Is that clear?!"

It was actually satisfying to see Peggy shrink back a little from my outburst. In fact, I think it brought a smile to my face. This time she had no smart mouth for me. She simply nodded her head while looking at me, surprised by my behavior. Feeling like I won a battle, I set up the next shot with some glee.

I mounted the camera onto the tripod and positioned it for the forthcoming shot. I wanted an angle from the ground so I shortened the tripod legs as far as I could and titled the camera upwards. Thankfully I did not have to toy with the lighting features as the day matched the atmosphere I needed, a grim overcast tint.

Motioning for Peggy to get into position, I prepared to hit the record button. "Ok and... Action!"

As Peggy went through the motions of the scene though, I lost focus to the proceedings a little when I gazed down at the dummy which was only a few feet away from me. I hated looking at it more than ever, especially after last night's dream. But I couldn't help myself either since it was so close. Not only was it creepy, but a complete nuissance as well.

'_Come on Peggy! Hurry it up a little why don't you..._' I cried out internally, not wanting to be left alone staring at the creepy little caricature any longer. My friend's acting didn't even matter anymore at that moment .What became important to me now was that she got through the take and came to extract what was now the bane of my existence so I wouldn't have to look at it.

Finally Peggy made her way toward me and approached the dummy. She bent down and picked it up, studying it. Thankfully she stayed in the frame of the shot the whole time. However, I noticed her eyes fill with genuine confusion and curiosity as she examined the dummy. I wasn't sure if she was just acting or maybe something really did catch her eye. All I know is I was praying she didn't break character and ruin the shot.

Of course, my hopes were dashed to pieces when she commented, "Jen...? There's something inside of this dummy's mouth."

"What do you mean?" I gritted my teeth some, not pleased that the shot was now foiled.

"I'm not sure," she explained. "But there appears to be something in the back of the throat. Let me get a closer look."

Peggy tried to open up the mouth and we were both surprised to find she was having a difficult time. The jaw appeared to be stuck into place. But Peggy refused to quit, grunting some as she continued to pull at the lower part of the mouth. I couldn't help but chuckle as I watched her. It was like seeing a raccoon trying to overcome an obstacle to get at a shiny object. However, as soon as she managed to pry it open, something came spraying out of the dummy's mouth, similar to a can of air freshener, and hit Peggy in the face.

Crying out in pain as if she had been sprayed with mace, Peggy fell to the ground and dropped the dummy. I was awe struck for a moment, not believing what I just saw. But I soon snapped out of it and came to my friend's aid. When I crawled over to her, I began to panic as she wasn't moving at all.

It appeared that whatever that mist of liquid was, it had knocked her unconscious.


	9. Chapter 9: Stiffening Suspicions

NOTE: _Night of the Living Dummy and all other Goosebumps properties are copyrighted to R.L. Stine, Scholastic, and Parachute Press. All rights are reserved to the mentioned people/enterprises listed. I am in no way associated with these people/enterprises nor is the following fanfiction being sold for profit/distribution._

* * *

Finally, after waiting for what felt like an eternity, Peggy had been admitted into a room at the hospital and was conscious. I took the soonest opportunity to see her, but not before stopping by the gift shop and getting her a candy bar & a magazine. I didn't bother with flowers because I knew she was indifferent to them. She was the kind of person who preferred to get something practical she could find some use for, even if only for reading trivial gossip and stuffing her face.

I strolled down the surreally sterile white corridor towards Peggy's room and knocked before entering. She was sitting up in bed, glancing blankly at the TV, though her eyes expressed some irritation about the situation.

"Hi," I greeted her, showing off my offerings

She stared at me in silence before blurting out in a deadpan manner, "Everyone says hi."

I placed the magazine & candy bar on the tray and commented, "Getting a bit lazy there, quoting names of Bowie songs instead of actual lyrics."

Peggy rolled her eyes at me, but her face strangely lacked much expression. "Hey, it counts because he says it in the actual song."

Raising my arms in supplication, I sat down in the rather stiff chair by Peggy's bed. She grabbed the remote and muted the TV for the moment before leaning into her mattress & pillow and letting out a sigh. Once again, I noticed how still her face was. It unsettled me greatly. Peggy's face was always so animated. This was way out of character for her.

I decided it best to not call attention to this and instead opted to ask, "So, how are you doing? Have the doctors said anything?"

"…My face is stiff," Peggy answered rather grimly. I felt the lead weight dropping down into my stomach. Despite I was doing my best not to show it, Peggy's eyes told me she could read me like an open book. She futilely attempted a more optimistic tone. "But the doctors say the effects may be temporary. They swabbed some of that spray off my face and are running tests on it in order to figure out what it is. But I swear that these doctors are bloodsuckers because they have drawn blood from me at least three times. Either that, or they love poking people with needles."

The attempt at a humorous tone fell flat however. My mind kept racking around the reason as to why they needed so much blood for tests. Was there something seriously wrong with Peggy?

I shook it off and forced myself to giggle. It fooled neither of us but we didn't address that fact. A change of conversation came instead. "So, have your parents been contacted about what happened?

Peggy nodded in response. Even her movement was clunky. I repressed a shiver for the time being. She then said, "They'll be by in a little bit. Don't be surprised if they want to see the dummy at all and take it down to Linda's shop to confront her about it."

Part of me wanted to balk at this, but she did the right thing by telling them. Something was seriously wrong about all this, and it was best to take action. Not to mention it was a chance to get that horrible dummy off my hands. All it had done up to this point was cause trouble, and I hadn't even had it for more than a day!

But all the same, I wanted to get to the heart of the matter myself instead of leaving it up to the parents.

"I don't blame them," I assured Peggy, "But I think I am going to pay a personal visit to Linda myself in this case."

Peggy shook her head and commented, "I want to swear she set this up on purpose."

I gave her a very inquisitive look for a long moment. She then added, "It's almost like she wanted to make sure _**you **_would get that dummy. I mean, that box had already been opened ahead of time. The panels of lid were just folded over each other. And she decided to bring it out once we told her why we were there. It seems fishy to me, Jen."

My stomach sank further down. Peggy was right. It all felt too perfectly aligned to ever be coincidental. I don't think any of us wanted to believe, but this really did appear to be a setup. I was so sick from thinking about it, that I could have puked at any moment. Not being able to sit down anymore, I stood up and started heading for the door. I had to get out of there. Everything was getting to me. The dummy, the nightmares, the incident this afternoon, the wooden nature of Peggy's face, the oppressively sterile atmosphere of the hospital, the suspicions that Linda may very well have set us up. It was piling on too fast and I had to escape.

Before leaving, I turned to face Peggy who watched me like a hawk.

"Whatever the case may be," I began to say, "I am going to get to the bottom of it. This should have never happened."

Peggy acknowledged my departure with another rigid nod. "Just let me know what you find out, ok?"

"Of course," I told her before darting out of there.

On my way through the parking lot, I stopped by the spot I had parked Peggy's car into earlier. While I was not planning to drive it anymore, I still had the keys and wanted to pull the dummy out of the backseat. If I was going to confront Linda, I wanted some viable proof to show off. But dread would be the only thing to take with me. The dummy was no longer sitting anywhere in the car!

Freaking out, I ran to the nearby bus stop and took it downtown to where Powell's Shop of Obscure Wonders was located. But it was only more dismay I encountered, along with a sense of hopelessness. It was only 4 o'clock, but the store was already closed for the day. There was a sign on the front door that read:

_Store closed until further notice due to urgent matters.  
We apologize for the inconvenience and hope to see you  
again in the near future._

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED...!_

* * *

_**A Word From The Author:**  
Well, this is embarassing.  
I have no idea why I abandoned this story for nearly 6-7 years, as I enjoyed writing it.  
I see all the reviews and positive feedback on here and feel bad for having left people hanging in suspense for so long.  
I can't say there is much excuse for this._

But the time has come to finish the story.  
I have had it in my head for far too long and need to complete it already.  
I will updated it as often as I can, and at the very least, attempt to get one chapter up per week.  
You all deserve to see this concluded, and I intend to do that.


End file.
